Heaven Nor Hell
by Ophelia Duchamp
Summary: Months after Dean and Cas landed themselves into Purgatory, Cas is looking for a way out. Newcomer helps him out but Cas is the only one that can listen to her thoughts. *Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Please be gentle, this is my first.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel made the unfortunate discovery that I, in fact, was "the Last Scion", or whatever the hell that meant. I knew when I was born something was off, especially since my mom would tell me I'd have the most important job in the world: to save it from the apocalypse. This was before Dean was doomed to Purgatory after the killing of the head Leviathan, of course, and Sam was on a demon-blood high. Obviously there've been many advances destroying the human race. God always had a twisted sense of humor, caring for them or not caring at all. When it was my turn to save it, I'd figured to throw the task onto someone else. I was too busy 'smelling the roses', he told me. No one cared much for the little things, the beauty in everything, that was why I loved being on Earth. So, long story short, I was sent to Purgatory for not obeying my orders, leading to my exile here.

I ran into Castiel while running from another malevolent spirit, literally. I ran _straight_ into him, the spirit trying to get another host in me or Cas, I really didn't know. Cas fell on top of me and I had to push him off to scare the spirit into oblivion, raising my hands in the air, white lights flashing in front of us, almost like I was 'blinding' the spirit with my light.

"You need to run," he said gruffly, getting up slowly.

This was when I would say something like 'who the hell was he and give me a reason why I shouldn't blow your head right then and there'. But, as an unusual punishment, I couldn't speak. Not one word. He just grabbed me by my arm and started to make a run for it but I had held back and pushed him away, shaking my head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused, "I said you need to run…"

I shook my head again. I tried pointing at my throat, hinting at him there was nothing I can say because I _couldn't_.

He gave me a blank a stare. By then though we have both fallen on the ground by something… Cas widened his eyes, beginning to comprehend what was going on, and grabbed my shoulders. Less than a second later, I was with Cas, standing somewhere else in a forest. Anywhere you can transport yourself, you'll still be in Purgatory. There was no way out. I mean, there was but that was usually the entrance.

"You can't speak," he stated. I thought it was a question and I just nodded.

_It is a punishment_, I thought.

"Who punished you?" he asked.

_Someone higher than you_, I thought again. _You can hear me?_

"You disobeyed too," I knew he was _the_ Castiel that had gotten 'power-hungry' and worked with the King of Hell.

"Yes, I made mistakes but now I'm paying for them," he continued, "Dean - Dean Winchester is also trapped here with me… I need to get him out, he's not safe here,"

"_When you decided to kill the one Leviathan that could destroy all of human race_…"

"Yes, you know?" Castiel asked, confused.

"_Word gets around_,"

"Of course," he states. "I'll leave you be then—"

"_No, I want to go_!" I yelled in my mind, knowing he can hear every word. "_I've been here all alone, fending for myself, I know this place like the back of my hand… let me come with you,"_

"No," that was all he said and disappeared from me.

I didn't know if it was because he didn't trust me but he seemed eager to find Dean. It made sense. He was the only human down here, other than me, with another soul to hunt for. I was left alone again, defending myself from evil in Purgatory, and again I was running for my life. It was all I have done since I got there. I only take breaks when I can find shelter for food and sleep. I had the clothes I died with twenty years ago and no one else as a comfort. You really don't know what you have till it's gone. I was always on Earth, walking around parks, museums and seeing the people, the children, running around. Some were late for work, some were angry at themselves for making mistakes… only to learn from them later on or in different cases, make mistakes over and over again: a vicious cycle. I've known this little girl, she was always so happy, even in the most difficult situations. I've seen her grown up while I helped her dad back then. She'd make the best out of the worst. Her destiny was yet to come in a violent way though, dying in a fire caused by evil… her husband tried his hardest to avenge her death but died along the way. Mary Winchester bore two wonderful sons though. And that's why I felt it was my job to find Dean and protect him from Purgatory. He doesn't belong in here.

What I had found was Cas though, with Dean nearby, they were having trouble with more vengeful spirits. Once a soul enters Purgatory, it's gold for them, it saves spirits from falling into the depths of darkness. No one knows what exactly happens when spirits get caught up against the darkness but they're never seen again. Dean needs to find a way to get out and fast because the longer he's in here, the harder it will get to get back to his brother, back to life.

I grabbed Dean and pushed him out of the way from a falling tree. I pushed it with my hands the other way, falling ever so near me. The branches still scraping me and Dean, both of us losing ground. I could hear Dean ask who I was, what I was… it wasn't like I could give him an explanation while thinking to Cas to take him East towards the sun where there's an old, battered shack there. It's _one_ of the shelters I've found here.

"I'll explain later, just go," Cas yelled to Dean, who was strangely looking at me. I thanked God, if she still cares about me, for sending Cas to me.

I saw them disappear again and I ran straight to the old shack where it still stood, almost looking like it would collapse if we weren't careful enough. In a place like this, you don't stay long in one place. After a few minutes later, I finally made it to the place and removed a large driftwood which served as a door. Dean was kneeling down, still gasping for air, and Cas looked on worriedly.

_"Are you guys all right?"_

"Yes, we're fine," Cas replied, sternly.

Dean looked up. "We're fine?" he asked, not knowing what Cas was talking about. It was obviously me who he was talking to.

"This is, _was_, the Last Scion on Earth…" Cas explained to Dean.

"_Actually, I still am_,"

"Oh, you are? I thought they would have taken your title. Oh, well, we need a plan to get Dean out of here…" Cas continued.

"_I have a name, Cas_,"

He looked at me eagerly to tell him. Dean just looked on confused.

"She's very talkative," he mumbled.

"_George_,"

"Hello, George, you already know me and Dean," Cas said, "now do you know anything where Dean can get back to Earth, safely,"

"_I don't really know, I mean, I've been stuck here for the last twenty years_,"

"Then you have to know of a place," Cas said.

"Does she know? What's going on?" Dean asked, impatiently.

"Hold on, Dean!"

Dean frowned.

"_I know where they come in, maybe that's where Dean can come out but…_"

"But what?"

_"It's tricky. It's sort of like a theory, nobody has ever tested it. When spirits and other creatures come spiraling into Purgatory, there's a flash of light right at the gates then it's closed,"_

"Dean, you need be at the gates when someone enters Purgatory," Cas finished my sentence.

_"There are always demons and spirits around that place, though,_" I cautioned.

"Well, we need a decoy..." Cas said, staring at me.

"_Really, Cas?"_

"You know, it's kind of frustrating that I can hear only one of you speak," Dean said, slightly annoyed. "I don't get how _she's_ helping me get back to Sam,"

_"_Fine, then I'll be the distraction," Cas said. "Dean, you'll have one quick second to make it through a gate, where it'll take you home,"

"All right, is that what George told you?" Dean asked.

"Yes,"

_"Cas, you need to make sure Dean makes it across… he can't go by himself_," I warned. "_I told you_, I don't know if it'll work,"

"And you?" Cas asked. I was a bit surprised. No one had worried for me. Not since I died in my human life, everybody was against everybody and I couldn't trust anyone.

"_I'll be fine, I've made it twenty years here, I can go on for another few_,"

Cas seemed apprehensive. He and Dean silently began methodically planning everything, down to the last detail on when exactly to jump out and run for the gates as soon as that light appears. Once it flashes, it's gone for another year, which will feel like a decade here. It's not like Heaven, there isn't any pearly, white gates. They were made out of iron and coated with salt. Ironically, demons always tried to break free. It was like survival of the fittest in here though. And if one demon, one other worldly creature got their hands on Dean's soul, that was their exit pass back to Earth… and could reek havoc.

I sensed the gates were about to open soon and sent Dean and Cas on their way closer to it, while I was the distraction: I threw myself at them in order to get passed everyone/thing. Those were the fastest three seconds of my life… and I had lived many lives.

1. Cas grabbed Dean and ran passed the gate. 2. I threw myself out the moment they ran, leading to my vulnerability, and threw white lights coming out of the palms of my hands, trying to blind everyone. 3. I blacked out and when I woke up, Dean and Cas were gone but I was not alone. No, a Leviathan had knocked me down. Dick Roman.

I knew it would always end like that. Dying by the hand of another, evil creature in order for them to be "the top of the food chain". They ate angels for breakfasts, I was no different. I was actually far easier to catch because that time, I had stopped running for dear life. My wrists were tied together, my mouth taped shut and laying down on a rough patch of rock. I was already dead except for the beating of my heart when they had me there.

Dick had plunged a wooden stake through it. It was all for looks because I was still considered human so I could be killed with anything else. Dick made a 'speech' about how I was the hardest of the prey, the Last Scion finally being caught in order to save an Angel and a Winchester. He didn't care about anything other than preserving his morality in Purgatory. He was furious at me for helping Dean escape, after all, _he_ was the one that sent him here. Cas was just an accomplice. I had the compassion of helping them out, they saved the world. Dick only wanted to destroy it. I saved _them_ so they can most likely do it again.

I didn't really die, as soon as he staked me, I disappeared. My body and soul still intact, I felt like I was floating away from everything: Dick, Purgatory, Earth, Cas… wherever he was.

I woke up, eyesight blurred, I tried to gasp for air but my throat felt like it was on fire. When I got up, very slowly at that, I saw where I was. It was an empty liquor store, looking abandoned except for a few snacks around. No one was at the cash register. I looked around carefully for anyone or thing that might possibly a danger and looked for water. My throat felt worse every time I breathed out. There were a couple bottled waters in the refrigeration section, and as soon as I opened it, realized it wasn't cold at all. Maybe lukewarm, but I was hoping to cool off this throat. I drank it anyway feeling somewhat better. Then I looked outside the store to see it was nothing but desert. I started looking for a bag to hold some chips, the last water bottle I found and probably an expired sandwich I found near the cash register. I wasn't sure if I should take money from it, but I only found about two bucks in the drawer so I took it anyway. I started walking to the front door, opened it and stopped.

"Hah…" I tried saying 'hello' but it still hurt a bit. I tried clearing my throat but that was a bad idea, it started to hurt again. I drank a bit more of my water and walked off.

I don't know how long I walked but I'm pretty sure it was far. I didn't see the empty store anymore. I didn't see anyone. No buildings, nothing. There were hardly little bushes so I sat near it, hoping for some _shade_ from the scorching sun. I took out the only water bottle I had and drank the little bit it had. It was as if I thought of water and then, poof, I was there. I was at a beach, with palm trees and people surfing. It was all random. I didn't have the power to go anywhere as I pleased. The only transportation I had were my two feet. I guess it all changed when I died?

"Are you lost?" I heard a man ask.

I just stared. Then quickly shook my head. I walked away, confused about what to do in social interactions. I forgot how since I was trapped in Purgatory with creatures that wanted to kill and/or eat me. I kept walking and noticed a little boy playing in the street with a rubber ball. I just stared, something didn't seem right. Down the street I saw a car, it looked like it was going fast. I didn't know what to do, didn't even know if I still had my powers. I held my hand up to look like I was fixing my hair and twitched my fingers around… pushing the ball back to the curb. It worked. Whoever sent me here, let me keep my powers. The little boy was now playing in a park across the street. _I saved him_. I was just so happy but my stomach started growling. I had to eat something. I walked inside a sandwich shop and set my plastic bag on a table only to notice there were bugs in my bag. I just stared at it then got up and threw it away in a trash bag. I sat back down. I didn't have any food or currency to get past a day. I was confused, hungry and scared on what I was doing there in the first place.

"Can I help you?" a waiter asked me.

"Uh," I stammered. I tried again. "Wa- water? Please,"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," he said and went.

I couldn't believe it. I had my voice again. My throat still felt dry but it didn't matter because I said a word! More than one! Someone had tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Cas!"

As I yelled that, he covered my mouth with his hand. He was sitting to the back of me so he had his hand awkwardly covering my face.

"Sorry, not here," he said, inaudibly, turning back around.

The waiter came back with my glass of water. "Thanks," I almost whispered, but he didn't hear it.

"_What's going on? I'm confused_," I thought, hoping Cas could still read my thoughts.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered.

I drank my water in almost one gulp as I saw him get up and leave the shop. He had stared at me with those blue eyes and I knew I had to follow him. I got up slowly after he left and felt someone grab me from behind. That was when I screamed.

"Crowley would like to speak to you," he said.

I saw Cas in front of me in less than a second and put his forefinger and middle finger to my forehead. I heard him say to hold my breath. I gasped and when I let out my breath, I was at a hotel, room 128. I looked around, not knowing exactly what to do. Then the door opened. I saw Dean and Sam standing behind him.

"George?" he said my name, questionably. I couldn't even tell him why Cas had most likely saved me and sent me here.

"Close the door, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

I obviously didn't like him doing that and I shot out white lights from my hands, flinging Sam to the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry," I said, my voice hoarse. Dean just stared at me with wide, maybe fearful, eyes.

He took my hand cautiously and led me inside, closing the door quickly behind us.

"You can talk?" Dean asked.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Water?"

"Yeah, sure," he said and went to the side of the room with the sink meant for a kitchenette.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said, getting up slowly. I went to go help him up but he just waved me away. "If Cas says she's dangerous, why's she even here?"

"I don't know, man," he replied, giving me a cup of water that I asked. I sat on the bed. "She's obviously important enough to keep Hell _and_ Heaven on their toes,"

I saw a radio in the corner of the room and went to go turn it on. I laid my hand on it and it turned it on. I didn't press anything, it just turned on by itself.

Sam and Dean just looked at me. Dean came over to turn it off. I blinked once and it turned on again.

"She wants it on, I guess," Sam said, smiling.

"Well, we need to go. Remember what Cas said, when she gets here, we need to haul ass,"

"Cas?" I mumbled.

"Yes, glad you can talk now help me get her in the car, Sammy," Dean said, grabbing a bag near the bed, "and, George, don't hurt Sam,"

I nodded sheepishly. I held my hand out to Sam and he grabbed my arm. He led me outside and opened the door for me. Something caught my eye, though, and I got out again. There was a flower bed outside, near their parked car, and it was a deep purple color. I didn't know about flowers but they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The last flower I've seen was twenty years ago, if you could tell, Purgatory didn't have any.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam exclaimed. "Get in the car,"

"So beautiful," I said inaudibly. And I ripped one off. put it in my hair, and got in the car. He just looked at me strangely while loading up the trunk.

When Sam and I were in the car, Dean checked out of the hotel and got inside the car. While we were miles and miles away from the hotel, I thought about Cas, wondering where he was when we were already on the road already. As soon as I thought that, Cas appeared next to me. He was sweaty and had dirt on his face.

"Cas, what happened?" I asked, worriedly, voice still a bit hoarse.

Dean just stared, not used to me talking yet. I could hear Cas gasp for air, I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"How did you even escape Purgatory, George?" he asked.

"Some other higher power, who knows?"

After about nine hours of driving, Cas decided it was safer to camp out somewhere instead of getting a hotel room. When Dean grabbed food and supplies at a store, we all found a desolated barn-house in the middle of nowhere. I was talking the bare minimal, still not getting used to finally asking for a glass of water or asking where the bathroom, which was typically a bush.

When we were all trying to sleep, it didn't seem likely I'll get three hours out of it. All that time, I had the same dream over and over again. I was running around Purgatory, finding a white light, trying to reach it then I was at a stranger's house, around the 1930's, only it wasn't a _stranger's_. It seemed like it was my parents? They seemed nurturing and so _nice_. I was standing in the middle of a living room, a woman came out smiling at me, kissing me on my cheeks and a man hugging me ever-so-tightly, like we hadn't seen each other for so long.

"Georgina, baby," I heard the man say. The woman kept crying and hugging me. Guessing that was my whole name, I smiled at them. I felt safe. I tried to say something but I couldn't… landing me in Purgatory again, running.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurry when my memory came back. I had remembered everything. I wasn't _Georgina._ It was just a name I picked out for myself. It was most likely the thirties, I couldn't quite remember the year, when I had started to change hosts, or more specifically _bodies_. The fifth one helping out John Winchester finding out about Sam's fate with demon blood, _her_ name was Georgina. The yellow-eyed demon had gotten rid of my body when I helped John figure out it was Azazel's devious plan he had made for the 'psychics' like Sam and was the one that killed Mary. I had to look for another soul, again. There was a positive of being the Last Scion. You can't die. Not spiritually, just physically. The last of our kinds died out because they couldn't find a host quick enough. Our life span without one was three days. I just got lucky. The more time passed, it seemed, the more people were open-minded with the supernatural. I had begun to tell people about me, the _real_ me. It was nice to know about hunters. That was when God had ordered me to protect the world once again from a fatal attack of more demons. It wasn't a surprise. But I changed the body, kept the name.

At first I felt selfish and wanted to die off like the other Scions but like She said, I wanted to _smell the roses_. I was ashamed of taking other people's lives, taking control of their bodies, their feelings, _everything_. I hated it. God had made me believe, or _try_ to, that without Scions the world be in 'grave danger'. She was always so ambiguous. Just look at what Sam and Dean had done: opening the cage for Lucipher, starting the apocalypse and what about the Mother of All? It wasn't my problem, I told myself. They were _hunters_. They chose this path and they defeated Evil more often than not. God refused to listen, or ignored me (I don't know), but she regarded me as a failure and sent to Purgatory. She saw that I had given up on faith, on humans, the number one rule I cannot break and sent me there with other disgustingly violent creatures.

When I saw Cas there, something changed, I'd figured this was another chance I can redeem myself to her. But escaping Purgatory wasn't a small ordeal, every creature that gets sent there was either because they're too caught up with power, living at the top of their game or quit on their own species. Like I did. Unlike Cas, he had quit being on the side of good and was caught up in the power of the souls, though he did not quite understand what that would lead to. I had to help him find his way. He fell from Heaven for a reason, I believe, and he should begin to look on the positives. That was why I had helped him _and _Dean. I had faith both of them.

"Wake up," I whispered to Dean, pushing him slightly.

He groaned. We were squatting at a cabin Cas had found out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Utah actually. And we had to leave as soon as possible, if the others knew where I was, they'll drain my soul. I was the last of my kind after all.

Cas appeared in the middle of the only room there was in the little cabin.

"Why are you still sleeping, Dean?" he asked, worriedly. "Crowley has demons trailing George's whereabouts,"

"All right," he said annoyed. "I can't have two hours of sleep?"

"I'll drive then, you can sleep on the way," I muttered. _Are they near?_

"They're a couple of towns over," he stated.

Dean looked up, confused. As I pondered whether or not to flare out white lights again from my palms and throw both Sam and Dean off their beds, Sam stood up and began packing up once again. Dean then did the same in a slower pace. Meanwhile I walked outside to a 'borrowed' Jeep and sat in the back of the car. Cas appeared next to me.

"How long do you think I have?"

"With Crowley going at this rate, it'll be about in a couple of weeks. They're getting closer," he hesitated.

He was the King of Hell after all. He could get anything he wants. "They'll keep my soul, you know," I whispered.

"I know," he said, sadly. "That's why I'm doing everything in my power to stop them,"

I looked at him admiringly. He has such good intentions for everyone, not just me. _Thank you_. He nodded then disappeared. A few minutes of just sitting there, Sam and Dean loaded up the car and I sat in the driver's seat.

"Do you even know how to drive stick?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I was there when they first came out. I'm pretty sure I can," I said smugly.

As I turned on the car, I guess it was on first gear because the car jetted straight for the cabin, landing in the middle of the room where we slept the night before.

"Crap…" I mumbled. I just looked at Sam and Dean, terrified at what I had done and appeared in the back seat suddenly flashing there. Sam had taken the wheel and Dean stayed in the passenger's seat. At least the car still worked! It was around nine in the morning when we were driving on a highway. I never paid much attention to where we were. I just looked outside the window.

"I miss Baby," Dean complained once more about his Impala. "Meg was the last person who drove Baby. She was the one who crashed it, she might know where it is?"

"Dean, I'm sorry. But it's probably somewhere with tight security and we tried contacting Meg, remember?" Sam recalled.

"I know," Dean said, frustrated that he couldn't drive his 'baby' anymore. "Stupid Purgatory,"

"What if I called for her?" I offered.

They both looked at each other then at me. Sam kept his eyes on the road while Dean looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't know what this 'Scion' crap means but you think you can call for demons _now_?"

"Well, maybe… it's worth a try," I said, shrugging.

"Sam, pull over," Dean told him.

"What? Are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's in the middle of nowhere. And even they come after us, we'll have a good heads-up. It's perfect…"

Dean was hopeful I could call her. I wasn't sure why I was optimistic it would work though. When Sam parked somewhere in the middle of some trees, hiding it from the street, we marched further in the forest for a pretty good place to set up a large circle in the dirt floor, filled with symbols on contacting a demon… all that hoopla. Then I was lost on _how_ to approach. I didn't know any spells or anything.

"Okay, then what?" Dean asked, while we were just standing around.

"Uh, give me a minute," I told them. I closed my eyes, thought of the name Meg and stood there.

I didn't know what was happening or if it was working. But the boys were frantically telling me to look at my hands: they were lighting up like a Christmas tree, just the plain color white, though, and I told them to grab my hands quickly. Half a second after they did, Meg appeared in front of us, we were all wide-eyed. It _actually_ worked.

"What the hell?" she asked. My light fading from my hands slowly, I then let go of their hands. "You guys, don't know what you just did,"

She looked afraid, paranoid. And demons appeared around us, there were about five of them.

"Oh, man," Sam muttered.

"You brought me here when I was in hell!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't this what Crowley was talking about?" one of the demons had asked. I didn't know to whom exactly.

I shot my hands straight out in front me and white sparks started coming out of my palms, again. They were hitting demons left and right. "Run!" I yelled to them. I was careful on aiming at each one, got about three demons down and Sam had lifted me off and put me on the back of his shoulders. I had my hands still lighting up, shooting white sparks at them… when we reached the car, Sam had threw me in the back, shutting the door. He ran to the passenger's side of the car, Dean already in the driver's seat. Meg gasping for air opened the door to get in the back seat with me and I barely saw two demons in the corner of my eye near the car.

I closed my eyes.

"Where…"

"…are we?" Dean finished Sam's question. "George?"

I opened my eyes slowly and realized we were where I was when I first woke up the day when I had left Purgatory: the beach.

"Okay, I'm confused on what the hell she is?" Meg asked, giving me a skeptical look.

"The last Scion," I said quietly. I got out and looked out to the ocean's horizon. It was such a sight.

"Oh, Meg, do you know where the Impala is?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a look, like it wasn't the right time to ask her a question like that now. "What?"

"You're worried about your precious car when you have this _Scion_ girl running around with thousands of demons on your ass?" she exclaimed.

"All right, fine," Dean cried. He just misses his Impala.

"Dean, she's right. Whatever she is, she's powerful enough to shake up the good versus evil thing,"

"That's why Crowley wants her, she's power," Meg chipped in.

"Crowley just cares about my soul… Scions only need a host to keep living. He wants me dead because without me, he's the strongest in the game," I said, playing in the sand on the beach.

I've always loved the feeling of sand. It's such a different feeling. I laid both of my hands down, clenching them into fists and laid down on my back.

"I can only live three days without a host, after that, I'm gone," I continued, eyes still closed.

The three of them moved closer, standing around me.

"You mean, die?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want to say it like that,"

"Then what are we doing?"

"I'm not waiting to die so I'll be going now…" Meg stated and quickly disappeared.

"I still don't know where my car is, dammit," Dean said sadly.

I sat up slowly, looked around the beach and went to the car again. Sam and Dean still had questions about how we were going to outrun Crowley. He would eventually catch up to us. Like he always does.

"We need Cas, Dean," Sam finally said. "I mean, we really can't do much except babysit her,"

"I'm still here, you know," I said, waving my hands.

"Sorry, but George, we know how Crowley is and he won't ever stop until he gets what he wants," Sam threatened.

"Well, why don't we give it to him?" I asked with a straight face. They both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Do you not get it, George?" Dean frustratingly asked. "Crowley wants your soul,"

"Yes, but only if I have a host…" confusing looks again from the boys, "_bodies_. I can't live without a body for three days…"

I started to explain that if I died, Crowley wouldn't have anything to do with the Winchesters. He'd have nothing to bargain with. Maybe the reason why God gave me another chance to save the lives of two men (and an angel) was to die… I've lived plenty of years, excluding the ones spent in Purgatory, but I joined two brothers together again. That was something _She_ could be proud of, right? After all, She'd always have the best interest in the importance of family.

At first, Dean wasn't too thrilled of my suicidal idea but Sam and I had convinced him an hour and a half later that was essentially the only way Crowley wouldn't get my soul. Since I saved him from Purgatory, it seemed he wanted to protect me now more than ever. But if I had to die from getting my soul in the wrong hands, then so be it.


	3. The Last and Final Chapter

Before I left for good, having Sam and Dean keep my soul in a safe place, I had given Dean a present before I was trapped in limbo or wherever Scions went to when we die off. I was the last one so I was scared of where I might end it. Whatever 'precious' gift I have, I'd rather die so as not to let it get in the wrong hands: aka, Crowley. I've been planning on leaving the body and that was it but the boys always did bring trouble wherever they went.

"I know you have her," I heard Crowley as I was trapped unconscious in my host. I ended up in a coma as I was leaving because when I'm gone, the body dies along with it since the original owner was kicked out, when I had taken the body in the beginning. I could barely hear Crowley, his voice muffled. I'm sure the boys had me in a closet or somewhere…

"You give me her soul, that's all I want, and I will give you whatever you want, no strings attached," he offered.

"We can't do that," Dean retorted.

"She has the souls of all souls…" Crowley had commented, ignoring what Dean told him, "you know how valuable that is?"

"Oh, we know, that's why you can't just take her," Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I can…" I heard Crowley. A second later, it was quiet.

I didn't hear anything. I was just stuck in my body, like I had shut everything off already except for the brain. No heartbeat, at least I didn't sense it. A light flickered, it was bright and white and it was all I could see. I was out of the body. It was no more and the body was no more than a corpse now. I felt lost at first, not knowing where to go… almost like floating around. Then all of a sudden I felt trapped again, someone was holding me somehow and a dark figure was engulfing me. It was Crowley. I knew it. Then blackness all over again… I didn't know how much time passed but I woke up. I opened eyes that were new to me, I felt across my chest… I had no boobs. I was a _man _for the first time in my Scion lifetime! I began to scream but what I heard was laughing. It was Crowley. He was still in my head but I could control everything else. My guess was that he was too strong to actually leave his own body, greedy of finally being able to have such a 'strong' soul or whatever.

"This feels a bit strange, don't it?" I heard think.

Behind me, I heard footsteps and Dean yelling at Cas to get it ready. Get what ready? I had thought of something quickly and grabbed the nearest sharp object… I stabbed myself in the heart. I began whispering the forgetful incantation that I learned from my mom. When I had said it, it will erase memories from the bodies I've taken. The last memories they will have will be of their _own_. It was meant as a weapon spell but how bad could a forgetful spell hurt a demon?

When I said it in my own mindset, I felt myself floating again, bright, white lights all around me, freed from hosts. I had started to hear what was going on and I'm pretty sure Dean and Cas got there just in time. I could hear them, not Sam though. Where was he?

"Is he dead?" Dean asked.

"No, I highly doubt it. His vessal was just destroyed, it will take about another few months to restore," Cas replied.

"Well, let's take care of him before he does come back,"

I didn't hear Cas for a while.

"What about George?" I heard Dean say finally. I was in some kind of vial holding my soul, I bet. It was like front row tickets to a show listening in to everything.

"We keep her until it's time for her to go," Cas hesitated.

Silence.

After a while, I'm not sure how long it had passed, I heard Cas speaking to me. "You save us. I have no idea why you would save me, though… I made some bad decisions but I don't even think I deserved to be saved from Purgatory,"

_Everyone makes bad choices, Cas. Just as long as you know what's right from wrong, you were worth saving. Thank you for everything that you did for me._

I didn't think Cas could hear me, I didn't even have a body, but he telepathically said thank you. After he had asked me that, I knew I was fading away, dying. I'm not sure I was really dead though. There was no light. There was no body to fixate myself on. It felt as if I was finally free… by everything. I heard Her too. She kept saying I sacrificed myself for the good of all humans. Dean Winchester was safe with his brother, which She obviously valued beyond all things and Cas is on the righteous path once again. The balance was set again. Mary and John would've been proud of their sons, of how they ended up.


End file.
